gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Drinking
Category? / Merge? I request one of two things for pages like this. Either a category like Category:Friend Activities in GTA IV (any better suggestions?), or merging pages like Drinking and Eating into the Friendships in GTA IV article. Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:02, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree on merging this page as it is something that involves friendship in GTA IV.Also other Pool,Darts,etc should be merged with friendships in gta iv.-User:BloodyGTA ::I disagree with merging pages like Pool, Darts, Bowling, etc. with Friendships in GTA IV because they have rules and things that are mentioned in the article. However, you do have a point that we still need the category that I mention above, for pages like that! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:17, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::But can't we just make Friendships in GTA IV a long page and one part describes about pool and its rules and another part talks about Darts and its particular rules and etc.I just think it would be more easier for someone who wants to be friends with another character instead of going to one page about pool and another about darts.-User:BloodyGTA That would be a very long article. Each separate one is long as it is. Even this drinking page is quite long (not just one paragraph anyway). Actually, I'm wandering if we should just go with the category, and not the merge at all? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:03, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't think drinking and eating should be merged with other articles. The ability to eat exists in at least three games so all in one article would be convenient. The articles just need more improvements.--'Spaceeinstein' 08:11, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::But it definitely needs a category. Any ideas that would be more in line with our standard category naming than Category:Friend Activities in GTA IV? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 08:21, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::What about just Activities?--'Spaceeinstein' 08:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) That might be better. I have thought about that myself, the only thing that worries me is that it might not be obvious what it is about. Though it might be the only option in the end. Just one thing to anyone who has played GTA CW. Are there friends in that? Because if not, a better name (than what we have now) might be Category:Friendships in GTA IV. For now I have added all the articles to Category:Friend Activities in GTA IV which was created earlier today by BloodyGTA, but it is quite easy to rename small categories like this one (if it was a bigger category I wouldn't have rushed into it because I know what it's like to rename categories with over 100 articles in them). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 08:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :There are no friendships in CW. If you want GTA IV-specific, then Activities in GTA IV might be better as the activities can be done without friends.--'Spaceeinstein' 09:07, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Good point that you can do some of the activities without friends. So it's looking like either Category:Activities or Category:Activities in GTA IV. Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::I also beleive naming the category in Activities in GTA IV as its seems like a relevant name.Plus there might be activities in GTA 5 if Rock* makes it so the name seems good enough.-User:BloodyGTA How do we define activity so that not all trivial activities will be made as an article, like base jumping for parachutes? --'Spaceeinstein' 20:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I think that the point was that some of the activities can be done without friends. For an article to be in this category it needs to be possible to do it with friends. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:04, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Thank God that I'm not the only one who thinks drinking in GTA V isn't fun, long as in GTA IV. Seriously Rockstar? FUCK JACK THOMPSON AND FUCK THE LAW! Hamodey1 (talk) 22:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC)